


Vengeance Planned

by Yinepuhotep



Category: City of Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinepuhotep/pseuds/Yinepuhotep
Summary: The Justifiers have been in Brazil for the last 10 years, hiding from American justice. Now they're planning to return to take revenge on those they blame.





	Vengeance Planned

"Damn it, Wilbur! We've been stuck in this Brazilian backwater for ten years, and if it weren't for help from the churches back home, we'd have been shipped back years ago!" The complaint came from a blonde man who looked as if he bench-pressed trucks, who sat at a heavy wooden table in a private restaurant dining room where a black waitress had just served a meal of chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and greens.

"We'd be all right if that damned demon hadn't survived," a cadaverous man, sitting across from the blonde, said. "And look at this!" He threw a newspaper onto the table, folded to a page with a photo of Succubus Half on it, wearing a Dawn Patrol uniform and shaking the hand of some man in Vanguard armor. "The fools are treating her like she's a hero!"

Lasers fired from the eyes of a third man at the table, whose face looked as if the only expression it knew was a bitter sneer, and he snarled, "Then we finish the job. Rico, how long will it take to arrange transportation?"

The fourth man, with long, tangled hair, a matted beard, and clothing that looked as if it came from a thrift store's pickings, looked at the burn marks in the table's surface, then up at the sneering man. "Give me a couple days. I'm certain the Network will be happy to have us return."

"Good!" the sneering man growled. "It's been far too long since the Justifiers put the fear of God into the low-lives of America." He looked around the table. "Pack your bags, boys. We're gonna start with that demon bitch. Once she's dead, we'll take care of everyone who forced us to come here. Then we'll be free to show the world what happens when you go against God."

_What a bunch of suckers. All I have to do is mention God, and they'll do anything I tell them. And I've got a nice long list of people who need to be killed._

The woman who had delivered the meal slipped out the kitchen door, her appearance changing from black to ainocô as she turned onto Rio Sâo Judas Tadeu. She slipped into meckfio, where she pretended to study the cosmetics on display while sending a text from her phone.

> Justifiers planning return to America. Zealot estimates two days before leaving. Succubus Half first planned victim. Prof. Photon threatening all involved in prosecution. Instructions?

> Maintain watch. Send flight information. Do not engage.

> Do not engage. Understood.

The Special Council on Super Human Activities agent disconnected and pocketed her phone, then purchased some lipstick in mulberry before leaving the store.

_You can be sure I won't engage. They're all a bunch of homicidal maniacs, from Tancredo to that creepy necromancer. Just getting close enough to play waitress makes my skin crawl. I can't wait to get home to Brasilia._


End file.
